Perry the Teenaged Boy
by Sheillia
Summary: Phineus and Ferb turn Perry into a human so he can go to Candace's sweet 16 and with the help of Jeremy Perry now sounds just like him. DISCONTINUED
1. The Idea

He's Perry the "Teenaged Boy"

It is a sunny day at the park in Danville, the birds are singing, kids are playing and Candace's 16th birthday is today, and the family decides to celebrate it at the parks family fun center. The whole family is starting to arrive including Phineus and Ferb.

**Phineus:-** So Ferb what did you get Candace for her birthday?

**Ferb:-** (shows Phineus lip-gloss)

**Phineus:-** That's great she's gonna love it, how bought you Perry what did you get?

**Perry:-** Grrr

**Phineus:-** Cool.

_...They arrive at the entrance to the fun center, but a security guard stops them..._

**Security Guard:-** Sorry kids no pets allowed inside the fun center.

**Phineus:-** Aw, but Perry won't hurt anyone, he is a Platypus you know, they don't do much.

**Security Guard:-**Yeah, sorry kid no exceptions, not after that turtle bit my finger(_shows injured finger then walks away)_

**Phineus:-** Aw, man that stinks, if only Perry were human then he could enjoy Candace's birthday...(_idea hits him)_..Wait a minute Ferb I know what were going to do today come on!

_...Drags Ferb and Perry off screen, the camera now goes to Candace inside with her friends..._

**Candace:- **O my gosh Stacy I can't believe I'm turning 16!

**Stacy:-** I know right it seems only last year you were 15, now you can go for your license.

**Candace:-** Don't you mean my permit?

**Stacy:-** Oh, right I forgot you had to do that whole 6 months thing before you get it.

**Candace:- **Yeah, ...hey have you seen Jeremy(_looks around)_?

**Stacy:-** No I thought he was with you?

**Candace:- **Weird, I thought he was with you, hmm, I wonder where he could be?

_...The camera then goes to Phineus and Ferb's backyard, where the two seem to be working on a machine of some sort, Jeremy soon arrives and the camera focuses on him..._

**Jeremy:-** Hey, Phineus, hey, Ferb, what are you guys working on?

**Phineus:-** Oh, hey Jeremy were working on turning Perry into a human so he can go to Candace's party.

**Jeremy:-** Perry...Human? Ok this I got to see.

**Phineus:- **just one more bolt...and done! Now all we need is someone to record their voice so Perry can sound human. (_looks at Jeremy)_ You want to do the honors Jeremy?

**Jeremy:-** Um, sure why not.

_...Phineus puts Perry into the machine and closes the door..._

**Jeremy:-**(_leans over to the microphone)_So what do I say?

**Phineus:-**Say something.

**Jeremy:-** Um...say something?

_...lights and buttons start to flash, and steam begins to rise from the machine, Jeremy and the others start to back away and watch what the machine does. One final buzz goes off, and the door opens with a figure inside the smoke clears and what walks out is a fully clothed human Perry..._


	2. The Transformation

**Phineus:-** I don't believe it, it actually worked!

**Ferb:** Wow, is all I can say!

**Jeremy:-** So that's "Perry" as a "human"?

**Phineus:-** Yeah, now all we have to see is if the voice recording worked, so what do you think Perry...Perry?

_...Perry looks down at himself and then his hands, he then runs to a mirror to look at his reflection and shakeingly puts his hand on it, and then screams when he realizes he's not dreaming. But instead of his normal growl, words come out..._

**Perry:-**Ahhhhhh! What the heck happened to me?

**Phineus:-** It worked! now he can talk just like you Jeremy, and we can understand exactly what he says!

**Perry:-**Wait a minute, I CAN TALK! (_faints)_

**Jeremy:-**Um, dude I think we just freaked out your Platypus.

**Phineus:-** Don't worry Ferb's got it covered.

_...Ferb walks away and then comes back with a bucket of cold water, and you should know what happens next..._

**Perry:-**Ahhhh! Doofinsmerch! (_comes back to reality and looks at himself_) so it wasn't a dream?

**Phineus:-**Nope your fully human.

**Perry:-**Aw man Major Monogram is not going to like this!

**Phineus:-** Who?

**Perry:- **Nothing...But why?

**Phineus:- **It was kind of our way of sneaking you into Candace's birthday party.

**Jeremy:-** BIRTHDAY PARTY! I knew I was forgetting something, I gotta go!

**Phineus:-** Hey, mind giving us a ride?

**Jeremy:- **Sure hop in, but make sure Perry doesn't mess up the back seat.

**Perry:-**Hey, I would never...(gets pulled by Phineus into the car)

**Phineus:-** Come on Perry might as well test those new legs.

**Perry:-** O boy!


	3. Meeting Candace

...later during the car ride...

**Phineus:-** So Perry how does it feel now that your human?

**Perry:-**(_looks at his new hands_) It feels kind of weird, not like the time you switched me and Candace's brains.

**Ferb:-**Speaking of which, how come you couldn't talk and walk around then, like you are now?

**Perry:-**(_remembers fight with Doofinsmerch as Candace_)Um I don't know(_shrugs shoulders)_

**Jeremy:-**Were here.

...the group then starts walking up to the fun center...

**Jeremy:-**(_to Perry_) Ok now if anyone asks, your my cousin from Switzerland.

**Perry:-** Gotcha.

**Jeremy:-** Oh and Perry,

**Perry:-** Yeah?

**Jeremy:-** Try not to stand out.

**Perry:-** I have green hair and sound exactly like you, how can I not stand out!

...Candace then calls out and greets Jeremy...

**Candace:- **Oh hey, Jeremy

**Jeremy:- **Hey, Candace, happy birthday. (_hands her present_)

**Candace:-** Aw, thanks Jeremy, who's your friend?

**Jeremy:-** Oh this is my cousin Perry from Switzerland, he's staying with me and my folks for the weekend.

**Perry:- **(_shakes Candace's hand_) Um, hi.

**Candace:-** Wow, you sound exactly like Jeremy

**Perry:-** (_laughs_) Yeah, I get that a lot.

**Candace:-**So Perry huh? Weird I have a Platypus named Perry.

**Perry:-** O yeah, Jeremy told me about that, cool.

**Candace:-** Well it was nice meeting you Perry, I gotta go greet the other guests,(_waves to Jeremy_) bye Jeremy.

**Jeremy:-**Bye Candace(_waves goodbye_), wow I can't believe that worked.

**Perry:-** Yeah she bought it, but for how long is the question?

**Jeremy:-** Just stay cool bro, and you'll be fine.(_walks away with others_)

**Perry:-**(_sighs_) Well here goes nothing(_stomach growls)_, boy turning into a human makes me hungry, I wonder what kind of food there is here?

...The camera then turns to Stacy and Candace who are talking, Stacy then notices Perry and asks Candace about him...

**Stacy:-** Hey Candace, who's that cute new guy over there?

**Candace:-** Oh that's Jeremy's cousin Perry, he's from Switzerland.

**Stacy:-**He didn't happen to mention if he had a girlfriend did he?

**Candace:-**Well no but?...Stacy, Stacy?(_looks to see her running to Perry_)Well that was weird?


	4. Meeting Stacy

Continued...

**Perry:-**Oh man, look at all this food I wasn't allowed to eat before.(_takes a glass of punch_)Well I am human.(_drinks punch not seeing Stacy behind him)_

**Stacy:-**Hi, I'm Stacy!

**Perry:-**(_nearly chokes on punch_)...oh..a hi...I'm Perry.(_shakes hand_)

**Stacy:-**So Candace tells me your from Switzerland, what's it like there?

**Perry:-**(_nervously)_Oh you know lots of snow, snow boarders, skiers, it really gets pretty boring up there.

**Stacy:-** Yeah, I heard that too, cool hair by the way, green is my favorite color.

* * *

**Perry's POV:**

_Crap she noticed my green hair, what should I do, what should I do?_

* * *

**Perry:-**O..um that yeah, snowboarders dye their hair so it's easier to find them if they wipe out.

**Stacy:-** So you're a snowboarder? Cool.

**Perry:-**Actually I wouldn't call someone who wipes out a lot a boarder, more like a snow plow, or as they say back home a _snöplogen._

**Stacy:-**(_laughs_)your funny, hey when they're finished putting the stereo together, you want to share a dance?

* * *

**Perry's POV:**

_DANCE?, is she hitting on me, gross! She's a human, I'm a Platypus. But since she doesn't know that I'm a Platypus this is just turning out great. (sighs in mind) This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Perry:-**Dance?... um ..yeah, sure.

**Stacy:-** Cool, I'll see you then(_walks away)_

**Perry:-**(_after Stacy walks away)_Why me?

_...the camera then goes to Phineus and Ferb, who are setting up the stereo, Perry walks over frantic..._

**Phineus:- **Oh hey Perry, enjoying the party?

**Perry:-**I would be if Candace's friend Stacy, didn't start hitting on me, and then ask me to dance when the stereo's finished.

**Phineus:-**So you said yes than?

**Perry:-**Unfortunately, yes, if I hadn't I would've blown my cover.

**Phineus:-**Well, the stereo's almost finished, so might as well get it over with.

**Perry:-**Actually can you hold up on that, I'm trying to delay this as long as I can?

**Phineus:-**Sure anything for you Perry, (to Ferb)Let's take 5 Ferb.

**Ferb:-**(_stops what he's doing and eats sandwich)_

**Perry:-**Thanks Phineus, I need to get some air.(_walks away)_


	5. Slight Problem

**...continued...**

_...Perry is now outside, alone thinking about what he's gotten himself into, when suddenly he receives a message from M. Monogram on his communicator ..._

_**Message:- **__ATTENTION AGENT P, DOOFINSMERCH IS ON THE MOVE._

_BRIEFING IN 10 MINETES . OVER AND OUT._

**Perry:-**Great, I was afraid of this. Might as well tell Major Monogram now. But I can't just leave the party, Phineus and Ferb will totally suspect something._(sighs, remembers Doofinsmerch is more important)_ But it's a chance I have to take!

_...Perry then leaves the party, but little did he know that someone was on to him..._

_...scene change..._

* * *

**Ferb:-**_(notices Perry)_Hey, where's Perry going?

**Phineus:-**_(sees Perry)_Huh? That's weird, I wonder why he's leaving the party so soon, let's ask him. _(to Perry)_ Hey Perry!

_...Perry then sees Phineus and makes a break for it, trying to find the nearest escape pod..._

**Phineus:-** Hey Perry wait up! Come on Ferb.

_...Phineus and Ferb then run and try to catch up with Perry, who is trying to run with his new legs..._

**Perry:-** Gotta loose these guys and get to the escape pod fast!_(idea hits him)_ the trees, of course!_(jumps into tree, loosing Phineus and Ferb)_

**Phineus:- **Hey where'd Perry go?

**Ferb:-** Obviously away from here.

**Phineus:-** But why would he leave, I mean do you think this has to do with him disappearing all the time.

**Ferb:-** _(shrugs shoulders) _

**Phineus:-**Weird?

_...meanwhile as Perry listens in the tree..._

**Perry:-**_(sighs) _If only you guys knew. I wish there was some way to stay in contact, while I'm gone?_(gets idea)_ Wait a minute my communicator, of course.

_...gets out extra communicator and starts writing a note to Phineus and Ferb..._

**Perry:- **I hope this works._(throws communicator down toward P&F, but accidently hits Ferb in the head) Whoops._

**Phineus:-**_(picks up communicator)_Hey, what's this? A communicator...and there's a note attached to it.

_...Reads note..._

_**Message:- **__DEAR P&F, SORRY I HAD TO LEAVE SO SOON, SOMETHING CAME UP(PLATYPUS STUFF). USE THIS TO CONTACT ME IF SOMETHING COMES UP._

_-PERRY_

P.S DO NOT FOLLOW!

**Phineus:-**Do not follow? Must be some pretty important platypus stuff. _(looks at communicator) _well, at least we can contact him when we need too. Come on Ferb, let's get back to the party before Candace gets any ideas.

..._but as soon as they get back to the party..._

**Candace:-**Where have you to been? The stereo's not even set up yet, I swear if you two are planning something, other than my birthday present, you are going to be **So Busted!**

_...walks away..._

**Phineus:-**_(to Ferb) _We should probably finish the stereo.


End file.
